Le passé resurgie
by lilougeri
Summary: Mac comemore un anniversaire. Quand il était enfant il a perdue une personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Perdue? peut être pas finalement... Smac Smac Smac


On a beau aimer son travail lorsque l'on est de la police ou de la scientifique on ne se fait jamais totalement à ces scènes macabres. On est professionnel et on ne laisse pas entrevoir nos émotions mais chaque scène, chaque meurtre, chaque vie prise par la force nous touche et cela d'autant plus quand ce sont des enfants. Pourtant en cette nuit froide de janvier sur l'une des plages de New York tout le monde s'activait laissant les émotions pour plus tard. Les deux enfants gisant à terre une balle dans la tête étaient de source sure morts depuis moins d'une heure et en professionnel Stella, Mac et Hawkes savaient qu'il ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Une heure, c'est à partir d'une heure après le décès que les empreintes fixées sur un corps disparaissaient. Avec un peu de chance ils seront arrivés assez vite pour les récupérer, avec un peu de chance ils auront les empreintes de ce tueur d'enfants. 

Ils avaient eu de la chance. Dans le laboratoire assis devant son ordinateur Hawkes attendait de voir s' il trouvait l'empreinte dans leur fichier. Il en était sûr c'était celle du tueur. L'un des enfants avait été étranglé, cette empreinte l'avait étranglé, les marques le prouvaient.

« -MAC ! STELLA ! Vous ne le croirez jamais…j'ai une correspondance.

-Vous avez un nom ?

-J'ai même mieux Mac, une adresse. »

Flack, Stella, Mac, Hawkes et quelques policiers attendaient à quelques mètres de la maison du suspect. Apres une brève enquête dans le voisinage Flack avait découvert que Frank Ries habitait toujours à cette adresse. Avec prudence l'arme au poing Flack sonna.

« -Mr Ries c'est la police ouvrez… »

Pas de réponse. Mac jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui avait semble t'il était condamnée depuis longtemps. Il put cependant apercevoir l'ombre de plusieurs corps à terre.

« -Flack on entre ! »

Un coup de pied savamment posé et l'équipe entra enfin à grande vitesse dans la maison avant de se figer d'effroi. Au sol il y avait une dizaine de cadavres d'enfants. Le plus grand ne devait pas avoir quinze ans. Des filles, des garçons avec une ou plusieurs impacts de balle.

Restant professionnels ils inspectèrent les autres pièces. Mac et Stella descendirent dans la cave et là une fois encore une scène d'horreur s'affichat devant eux. Il y avait comme trois grands aquariums qui se remplissaient au fur et à mesure. A l'intérieur de chacun une dizaine d'enfants criait d'effroi. Le premier était déjà rempli et plus aucun d'eux ne semblait vivant. D'un seul élan Mac et Stella tirèrent dans les aquariums prenant soin d'éviter les enfants.

Il y avait une cinquantaine d'enfants dans cette maison et trente trois étaient morts. Des ambulances étaient arrivées en masse pour prendre en charge les survivants qui avaient été sortis de la maison. Devant toute sorte de badauds l'équipe scientifique tentait de faire son travail et de réprimer leur nausée. Angell, Danny et Lindsay étaient venus donner un coup de main et les corps avaient été envoyés à la morgue. Un garçon qui venait de se remettre de ses émotions courut vers Mac.

« -Monsieur, il y en a encore deux à l'intérieur.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas nous avons fouillé partout…

-Il y a une pièce secrète dans la cave qui mène au égouts. C'est sur votre droite entre deux coins de mur.

-D'accord toi reste ici. Flack, Angell venez avec moi. »

Ils retournèrent dans la cave et trouvèrent la pièce en question. A l'intérieur deux fillettes tout juste âgées de trois ans étaient enchaînées l'une à l'autre. L'une d'elle semblait avoir reçut une balle et était pratiquement inconsciente, l'autre regardait tout en pleurant un coin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mac se retourna et aperçut ce que l'enfant fixait. Un compte à rebours.

«- Angell ne descendez pas et faites évacuer tout le monde il y a une bombe. »

En un bond Angell se retrouvait dans la cave et partit dans les autres pièces de la maison en hurlant.

« -EVACUEZ ! IL FAUT SORTIR IL Y A UNE BOMBE DEPECHEZ VOUS. »

De leur coté Mac sortit son arme pendant que Flack protégeait de son corps l'enfant encore consciente. Le coup partit et la chaîne se brisa, sans plus attendre ils empoignèrent chacun une fillette et s'enfuirent en courant. Il ne leur restait que quelques secondes. Ils traversèrent les pièces les menant à la sortie en coup de vent. La maison était vide et dehors un périmètre de sécurité avait été mis en place mais aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de l'atteindre. Ils avaient tout juste franchi le seuil de la porte que la bombe explosa les projetant avec force à terre.

Lorsque Mac se redressa il s'aperçut que la fillette inconsciente qu'il tenait dans ses bras se réveillait.

« -Un médecin vite !!! J'ai une enfant gravement blessée ! Eh, regarde moi ,je m'appelle Mac, il faut que tu tiennes le coup petite. Encore un peu.

-Vous êtes un ange ?

-Non…non je ne suis pas un ange.

-Si…vous êtes mon ange…merci »

Et alors qu'elle tendait la main pour lui caresser la joue elle mourut. Sous le choc personne ne réussit à reprendre le corps à Mac car sans s'en rendre compte il la berçait doucement la serrant contre lui.

Au laboratoire de la police scientifique on entendait que quelques murmures. Les agents tous choqués par ce qui été arrivé ne communiquait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. L'équipe de Mac se trouvait réunie dans son bureau. Lindsay un dossier à la main avait l'attention de tous ses partenaires.

« -Frank Ries ! Son père était tueur à gage, il a tué cinquante quatre personnes avant de se faire lui même exécuter. Frank avait dix ans à l'époque. Son père et sa mère se sont fait torturés puis égorgés sous ses yeux.

-Cinquante quatre personnes. C'est le nombre d'enfants que nous avons trouvé.

-Exact Stella et tenez vous bien. Dans la maison il y avait des dossiers concernant chacun des enfants. Ils n'ont pas été enlevés.

-Alors d'ou viennent t'ils ?

-Frank Ries les as crées. Selon tous ces dossiers il aurait à chaque fois drogué des hommes et des femmes qui ne connaissaient pas mais qu'il jugeait apte à donner de bons gènes. Une fois l'effet de la drogue il prenait ce dont il avait besoin et ensuite payé un sdf ou une clandestine pour porter l'enfant.

-Tu veux dire qu'aucun parent ne sait qu'il à un enfant.

-Effectivement et certains même ne se connaissent pas. Chaque enfant porte un bracelet avec un numéro correspondant à leur dossier. On pourra donc découvrir facilement leur identité et celle de leurs parents.

-Bien Stella, Danny, Lindsay et moi on s'occupe de tout ce que l'on a pu récupérer dans la maison et qui pourrait nous aider à retrouver Ries. Hawkes descendez à la morgue et aidez Sid à les identifier.

Ils travaillaient tous depuis plusieurs heures . Mac décida de descendre à la morgue afin de voir où les identifications en étaient.

« -Alors ?

-Il nous reste quatre enfants le plus long est de trouver le dossier correspondant car rien n'était classé. »

Mac se figea ils étaient en train d'essayer d'identifier la petite fille qui était morte dans ses bras. Une vague de tristesse le submergea. Hawkes sortit enfin le dossier correspondant.

« -Alors ses parents sont…Oh mon dieu Mac…

-Quoi ?

-Selon le dossier…

-Hawkes !

-Selon le dossier les parents de cette fille…c'est vous et Stella.

(…)

-C'est une blague ?

-Non. Il y a vos noms, la date de vos agressions respectives. Mac ! Cette enfant est votre fille.

(…)

-Faites un prélèvement sur elle je veux faire un test ADN. Hawkes, Sid n'en parlez pas à Stella tant que je n'ai pas les résultats. Je lui dirai. » murmura t'il

Les résultats avaient confirmé ce que le dossier disait. Stella et lui avaient un enfant ensemble. Ou plutôt avaient eu. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit. Face au résultat il était redescendu à la morgue et fixait tendrement son enfant. Sans le savoir pendant trois ans il avait été père. Il glissa sa main dans les boucles de sa fille. Comment l'aurait- il appelée ? Il savait que Stella aimait bien le prénom Lily. Il l'aimait lui aussi. Il décidera de ça plus tard avec elle mais pour le moment il devait lui dire. Doucement avant de partir il déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily et recouvrit son visage.

« -Mac…ce n'est pas possible. Notre enfant, notre petite fille. Mais…

-Je sais Stella mais j'ai fait des analyse c'est bien vrai.

-Elle est morte….Il l'a tuée !! IL L'A TUEE !!! »

Mac l'a prit dans ses bras et tendrement après l'avoir bercée il posa son front contre le sien et sécha les larmes de son amies avec ses pouces.

« -Je le retrouverai Stella, je vous le promets. Je l'aurai. »

Dans le laboratoire tout le monde s'était réuni près du bureau de Mac. D'abord attiré par les cri de Stella puis touchés par les explications de Sid ils observaient leurs partenaires souffrir, impuissant.

TOC TOC TOC

« -Entrez Danny !

-Mac désolé de vous déranger… »

Mac et Stella étaient toujours dans le bureau de ce dernier. Assis sur son canapé il tentait de la réconforter.

« -…mais j'ai une piste. Une ferme à l'extérieure de la ville. »

Mac était parti avec Flack et Angell. Stella voulait l'accompagner mais il avait refusé afin de la protéger. Une fois dans la ferme tout se passa très vite. A l'arrivée des trois policiers Frank Ries se leva de sa chaise un couteau à la main. Perdant son sang froid Mac voulut lui assener quelques coups de poing. Flack lui sauta dessus pour le maintenir, Frank Ries en profita pour prendre le pistolet qu'il cachait. Alors qu'il tendait son arme en direction de Flack et Mac, Angell lui tira deux balles dans l'épaule et le maîtrisa.

Une fois Mac légèrement calmé les deux policiers empoignèrent sans aucune délicatesse le prisonnier et le mena jusqu'à la voiture. Toujours dans la maison Mac laissa éclater sa colère et se mit à frapper violemment le mur en poussant des cris, mille idées luttant dans sa tête.

_Pourquoi ! Pourquoi nous donner un enfant et nous le reprendre. Elle était si belle avec ses grandes boucles. Les mêmes que celles de sa mère. Cette femme que j'aime depuis tant d'années. Stella aurait été une mère merveilleuse. Je les imagine rigolant toutes les deux avec leur sourire. Ce sourire qu'elle me lance parfois et qui me noue l'estomac. Qui se doute qu'à chaque fois qu'elle pose ses mains sur moi mon cœur s'emballe. Qui peut imaginer que le grand Mac Taylor si impassible se trouble à la simple vue de ces yeux émeraudes. S'ils pouvaient voir ce qu'il y a en moi ils sauraient que Stella est toute mon âme et mon cœur. Et nous avions une fille, un petit ange…POURQUOI !!!!_

Fatigué par les coups qu'il ne cessait de porter au mur Mac tomba à terre les mains en sang.

A l'écart Flack et Angel l'observaient. Discrètement il lui pris la main comme pour l'aider à affronter cette scène mais aucun d'eux n'intervint laissant Mac se vider de sa colère.

Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Jenny, Sheldon, Adam et Sid avait suivi de loin Mac jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie. C'était Danny qui, avec Flack, s'était occupé de l'interrogatoire. Une fois arrivé à la morgue ils stoppèrent tous devant la vitre observant la scène déchirante qui se déroulait devant eux. Stella se tenait devant le corps de leur enfant tournant le dos à ses amis. Mac la rejoint doucement et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules.

« -Stella, je m'occuperai de la cérémonie. Notre fille aura les hommages qu'elle mérite.

-Mac…Comment un homme peut il faire une chose pareille. Nous donner une enfant et la reprendre de cette façon. Ca peut sembler stupide mais j'ai l'impression….

-…Qu'on était une famille. Je sais…je l'aime sans rien savoir d'elle, je l'aime…Qu'elle soit notre enfant me suffit à être sûr qu'elle était merveilleuse. »

A l'autre bout de la morgue les autres médecins légistes continuaient leur travail sans se douter du drame qui se jouait à coté d'eux. La radio jouait fort et quelques-uns d'entre eux sifflotaient. Stella pleurait, Mac la tête dans les boucles de la jeune femme ne cherchait même pas à retenir ses larmes. Il n'en avait pas la force et il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule…Que lui aussi… Il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura

« -Je t'aime. »

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il allait lui dire ces mots. Ces mots qu'il avait si longtemps gardés pour lui de peur de la perdre. Mais ce soir il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin d'aimer, plus exactement de l'aimer elle. Il enroula ses bras autour de son ventre et resserra l'étreinte. Stella se retourna et posa sa tête à l'endroit de son cœur.

« -J'ai besoin de toi Mac…toujours.

-Toujours, je te le promets.

-Je t'aime aussi»

A l'idée de la famille qu'ils auraient pu être Stella s'effondra par terre soutenue par Mac. Toujours de l'autre coté de la vitre leurs amis continuaient de les observer les larmes aux yeux. Mac et Stella s'étaient enfin trouvés. Aussi inhumain qu'avait put être Franck Ries il avait su voir ce que tout deux essayaient de se cacher depuis des années. Ils s'aimaient. Ensemble ils se reconstruiront et réapprendront à vivre. Ensemble il connaîtront le bonheur, les éclats de rire, ils seront heureux. Mais pour le moment ils avaient juste besoin de pleurer. Et dans la salle muette de toute parole s'unissant au sanglot, les paroles d'une chanson semblant illustrer les heures précédentes emplirent la pièce. _« Mad world…Mad world_ »


End file.
